Return of the Metarex
by InFamousKiller37
Summary: (The Beginning of the Metarex what will Tails do we shall find out soon enough will he be shock for the Metarex's Return or will he be able to join the fight with he's friends) I like to say a special thx to Mixedfan8643 for the characters he made and also thx for writting the Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes of Mobius the characters he made gave me ideas for my story so thx Mixedfan8643
1. Tail's Personal Log

Return of the Metarex

Prologue

* * *

 _My name is Tails Prower. Im 11 years old and this is my personal log, things have over 3 years I was always come to memories and dreams because after the hardest decision I ever made, 3 years ago me and my friends were to save mobius and the universe against the Metarex the first encounter was here on the mobius we first had a new visitor whos was friendly and she feared the Metarex her name was Cosmo, she was a plant-like species known as Seedrians she was the same age as me when I was 8 years old, we help and protected her from the Metarex and Dark Oak leader of the Metarex, me and my friends when into space on a ship I made called the Blue Typhoon it was a equipped with strong cannon to push threw called the Sonic Power Cannon we used the Chaos Power and Sonic's Spinning Ability but now we have no use for the ship anymore, we managed to defeat the Metarex, it was thanks to Cosmo she sacrificed herself to save the universe by transforming into a tree but the hardest decision was made because she wanted me to shoot her but I couldn't but she wanted me to after the shooting using Power Cannon with Sonic and Shadows Spin Ability when they were super then after all that was done, I nevered been so upset in my life before but when it was done a blue planet turned up so Shadow punched Sonic away and use Chaos Control, but when it was gone I was outside and on the ship Sonic gave me a seed and he said "I couldn't find her all I found was this seed" I cried and we returned home, I thought the seed could be Cosmo but I just didn't know and I grew the seed into a plant pot but I felt like I gave up on the small plant so given the plant to Amy Rose who also is a hedgehog I told her "take good care of the plant Amy" and she said "I will" we also had a small truce with Dr Eggman when were fighting the last battle of the Metarex but then we were it ended the truce, I moved to another place away from Knothole a small village and a home to Sonic, Amy, Cream, a year ago Sonic found someone who loved but Amy didn't mind she put up defense against Eggman her name is Princess Sally Acorn and her best friend is Nicole the Lynx her father was King Max Acorn and her mother was Queen Alice Acorn then her were murdered 3 weeks ago and now she took the throne and became the Queen of Mobius and the Council of Acorn she was now known as Queen Sally Acorn she and Nicole took a thought creating a group called The Royal Fighters and the members are Sally, Nicole, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Mandy the toughest Mouse, Wilson the Dog and married to Mandy, Ruben the Water Panther, Sora Prower my sister and a Spy, also me sometime I joined the fight but things began to change Eggman destroying a city called Mobotropolis and then Sally ordered a new city to be build and also to be called New Mobotropolis, but now this year and today things from the past began to come back._


	2. Act I Part 1

The Past Coming Back

3 years before the Fall of the Metarex

* * *

Tails has been sleeping In the basement after the battle outside there that happen 5 days ago he could stay in basement to be safe but the problem is he doesn't realise what's been going on, Tails awoken up all the sudden after a strange knock on the basement door until someone punched a hole in the door to look inside, it was Sonic!, Tails was shocked but Sonic looked different.

"Jack, Rip the door" said Sonic as he spoke the door has been unlocked and opened before Tails can do it himself.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" said Tails

"I came for you, here you need this" said Sonic as he threw down the bag.

"you could've just be out there in the battle I told you about on the radio" said Tails as he puts on he's gear.

"things have changed badly Tails its the Metarex they've returned" said Sonic as Tails got confused when Sonic said Metarex.

"the Metarex? impossible they've been defeated" Tails said as he's done putting on he's gear and also found a gun inside the bag.

"I know that's what I thought too, we better go" said Sonic as he look's to the exit and ready's he's weapon.

"what's with the gun Sonic?" said Tails as he picks up the weapon and Sonic turn's back.

"Sally want's the Royal Fighters equipped with gun's now" said Sonic as they walk out of the basement.

"I guess your right" said Tails as he looks at he's gun that looks like a small machine gun and he become's ready.

"welcome back to the Royal Fighters" said Sonic as he smiles for him and also he smiled a bit.

"thanks Sonic it feels like its been forever" said Tails as they walk to the exit and outside.

"what's been going on here?" said Sonic as they reached outside and walk about.

"oh you know working on machines and working on the a small runway in cause I ever build a plane" said Tails as he look's around.

Sonic nodded and thumbs up as he look's around for clean air space as he gets on the small ear radio as he presses on the radio.

"Six-Four, this is Royal Delta Two, we are en route. Over." said Sonic

"Copy that, we are beginning our run." said Six-Four

"Six-four in position. Fox-one, fox-one." when said Tails and Sonic look's up as they heard the helicopter coming in above them and they an small explosion happen on the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Tails as he checks himself.

"Hey Six-Four, this is Royal Delta Two, hold your fire! We are down here. Over!"

"Rogar that, holding fire. Advise you relocate ASAP." as Sonic began to find a place for a pick up

"I thought they were on our side" said Tails walks to Sonic and follow's him

"they are, but if command knew I was here to get you, they'd be surprised to have you back, C'mon, let's go." said Sonic as they move though the ruins of the house and garage and as they leaped over the stone wall and walked to the back of the house and though the yard Sonic's radio begins to come though.

"Ground units are taking heavy fire. We have hostiles in all directions!"

"Copy that. Calling for reinforcements. Over."

"Tails, the house." said Sonic as Tails turn's and look

"behind us, take cover!" as they taken cover Tails was a shocked as he looked and he saw the strange looking like robots with guns in they hands and shooting at them and he looked away.

"Sonic, what are they!" yelled Tails as the shots were loud and he looked at him and he saw Sonic shooting back and shot two of them and also began to speak.

"they're the Metarex!, we have to shoot and fight our way to the pickup." said Sonic as he reloads and nods and at Tails he was a bit nervous but he had to so as he nods back they looked to they sides they started shooting as they manage to stop them they move up.

"Six-Four, we are moving to your location. Over." as Sonic said though the radio.

"Copy that, we are clearing area for extraction."

"King Raven, Royal Delta Two ... we've got Metarex in the house. Over." as they took cover.

"Rogar that. Moving in." as the Raven strikes the house with Metarex inside the house, Sonic and Tails moving into the big garage and the Metarex were inside as they took cover and began shooting.

"Eat this!" Sonic taunt's as the garage is clear.

"Okay, I think we're good. grab some ammo." as Sonic said they grab some and reloaded Tails bit more nervous because he never shot anyone before.

"Sonic, listen you know I never shot anyone in my life but does it have to be this way." Tails said Sadly and Sonic walks to him and put he's hand on he's shoulder.

"I know Tails but we have to now, because nearly 13 Royal Fighters nearly died without having guns thats why Sally ordered everyone to be equipped with guns" said Sonic as becomes sad and turns away from him.

"I didn't know, it must have been hard to see the Metarex with guns but the Royal Fighters weren't equipped with them" said Tails.

"it was Tails, I was there" as said Sonic turns back at him.

"ohh im sorry Sonic, I didn't mean it like that im sorry" Tails apologized.

"its okay, but don't worry I was like this you will get use-" Sonic was cut off when heard something outside the garage door.

"the Metarex!, they're cutting through that door take cover!" as they took cover and taken aim as they manage to cut though the door explodes.

"Get them!" Sonic said as he and Tails shoots but they were too many.

"Tails! grab the grenades i'll cover you" as Tails to moves left to get the grenades and grab them and Sonic provide covering fire and as Tails grabs the grenades from the last Metarex they thought he got back into cover.

"throw them Tails just then will explode" as Sonic said Tails began to throw one and reached them it got 3 Metarex and he's shooting as soon as they kill them it became garage became clear.

"nice work Tails, let's get out there." as soon they ran outside Sonic got on the radio.

"Royal Delta One, this is Delta Two. We are ready for extraction. Over"

"Copy that." as the Ravens flew above them the Metarex came into the area and start shooting Sonic and Tails and they weren't to cover.

"Enemy Units! Right there, right there! Over."

"I see them. Moving in!" Sonic and Tails managed to move up on the Metarex and starting fighting them and also shooting them.

"More are coming two klicks to your right! Can you suppress? Over." Sonic and Tails took cover and looked up and see what's going on.

"Negative! We can only cover one target. We need your guns, over!"

"Let's go Tails!" as they saw more Metarex coming in.

"Negative,negative! We are also taking heavy fire. Stand by.

"stand by!, oh thats a new word" said Tails angrily as ducks and shoots back.

"Incoming! Now, now!" as the Raven was shot and the guys looked up.

"This is Six-One. I'm hit! I'm hit!" as it goes down.

"Controls not-" then radio silence from Six-One.

"Six-One is down! I repeat, Six-One is down!" as said Sonic and Tails cleared the area from Metarex and Sonic speaks on the radio.

"Six-Four this is Royal Delta Two, report." said Sonic as they look up.

"Be advised we are aborting we are aborting mission we are pick the rest of Royal Delta now" as soon sayed Sonic and Tails move to the pickup area.

"Delta, there's something moving below ground. Over."

"I see it too what are we looking at." said the squad leader.

"I don't know Sir but it must be big."

Sonic and Tails didn't like the sound of that so they got to move fast to the King Raven.

"ok Tails, we've gotta move to the Raven, now!" as Sonic said Tails nods as soon the Raven lands they run.

"Go! Go! Go!" they rushed the ground starts to rumble further behind them rock and ground crumbles above then the legs popped up from the ground look like metal legs as soon they've got into the Raven it starts to get off ground then the thing almost looked like spider but has legs on the back of its head and it roars at them the guys took deep breaths.

"so now what Sonic." said Tails as he sits down.

"now we got a job to do and hey Tails you did pretty good." Sonic said as he too sits down and try's to relax and Tails nods at him and also sits back.


	3. Act I Part 2

The Past Coming Back

Back in the Fight

* * *

Tails and Sonic were over New Mobotropolis that looks in ruins Tails thinks it must have been a war over the city that got the clear view from the Raven, the squad leader gave Tails a drink of water and he had a drop a new recruit was standing up in the Raven shooting stuff for target practice the guys were quiet until silence broke.

"so umm who are you?" Tails asked the squad leader.

"Captain Rojas, welcome to Royal Delta Squad" said Rojas he's a brown panther thats white shoes and white gloves with green wrist bands on it.

"what happen to this city?" Tails wondered as he looks over the damaged buildings and craters on the road and floor.

"ever since the Metarex's return the Royal Fighters are now at war with them" said Rojas.

"this was once a good city that has been in the world, but why would the Metarex I thought they just hunt us down not destroy citys?" said Tails as he took another drop of water.

"I know but as Sonic said things have changed badly" Rojas said as Sonic looks at him and nods.

"so where are we going?" said Tails he looks at Rojas.

"Acorn Square, Queen Sally's waiting for us" said Rojas also Tails looks at him in surprise.

"Sally, I haven't seen her in a long time" said Tails as Sonic smiles at him.

"I know Tails, she's properly gonna feel great to have you back" said Sonic as he laughed and also Tails laughed with him and the recruit looks at Sonic in surprise.

"hey, are you the Sonic the Hedgehog? the one who has unspeakable speed of running" said the recruit.

"yep, thats me" said Sonic as the recruit smiles.

"ohh wow! cool!, my name is Sticks I'm a badger its so nice to meet you guys" said Sticks as she shakes hands with Sonic and Tails.

"nice to me you too Sticks tell me are you very skilled in battle" asked Sonic.

"yep, but now I can bring fight to a gun fight" laughed Sticks as well Sonic and Tails laughs with her and they high-five together, Tails looks to he's right and he see's Sally with a another Raven on the ground and they was someone else with her, they begin to land on the ground as soon they touch ground Tails was the first to jump off.

"Tails, nice to see you again" said Amy she was equipped with a assault rifle and a sniper as soon Amy said Sonic, Tails and Sticks equipped themselves with the assault rifle like Amy's.

"thanks Amy, its good to see you too I see your in war against the Metarex too" said Tails.

"I know, I thought get back in battle with the Metarex but instead of battle its a war" said Amy as Sally walks up to them.

"we have good chance to beat the Metarex, good to have you back Tails." said Sally they shake hands for a welcome back to the Royal Fighters she calls for Rojas

"Captain come here" as soon said Rojas walks to Sally and they walk away from Tails and Amy, Sonic and Sticks come up to them.

"I got good news, we have a plan to end this war once and for all" Sally told Rojas as the other were a bit confused.

"I hope so" Tails said as they laughed they stopped laughing as the radio began to speak though.

"Sally, Sensors are picking up enemy movement, close by" said the woman on the other Raven as soon spoke she appears herself Tails was happy to see Nicole again and Nicole looks at the members and smiles but until see looks left, explosions happen.

"Metarex!" as soon said they came from the stairs leads to building on the hill and began shooting.

"Take cover!" yelled Rojas as soon took cover they fired back and Nicoles gets cover in the Raven and Tails looks up from the sandbag wall.

"on the stairs!" he said and fired back

"Captain!, we managed to salvage enough tech from the Metarex and now we have new weapon called the Lightmass bomb! we will use they own tech against them!" said as she grabbed small machine gun and shot back at them and Tails "up high!".

"But the bad news is it can't work if we don't the targeting data!" she said and ducked continued "Thats why we need the resonator!" and puts away her weapon and small explosion happen.

"watch the sides!" said Tails as he threw a grenade and fired at the stairs.

"resonator is made from Metarex tech too, It'll map their tunnels, so that we can hit the heart of Metarex stronghold!" as she said Tails looked at Sally in confusion.

"Sally!, what are you talking about the tunnels?" yelled Tails and now fired back at them.

"don't worry Tails, more things soon enough!" yelled Sticks as she managed hit 5 Metarex that are in cover when they appeared and as soon Amy pulled out her sniper and fired at them.

"how much can they take" as she equips her assault rifle.

"We've lost contact with Royal Alpha Squad. Last transmission was from the across the building and hill and in the middle of the street." as soon Sally said she threw a grenade at long range at them and hit 3 Metarex soldiers.

"Captain I want you to get over there, find the squad, and deploy the resonator!" as she spoke the mission the Metarex's soldiers began to low down.

"will we have air support?" said Rojas but Sally can't allow air support.

"No, you won't be able have to air support!, the Metarex have Anti-Air robots in the air once the Ravens can be spotted they will go to them they hit at them!, so you'll have to move in on foot!" said Sally and the guys didn't like the sound of that.

"we're screwed" Amy said as she took cover.

"down to two!" yelled Tails and shot them.

"all clear" said Tails as the squad reloaded.

"nice work Royal Delta, Captain don't worry about intel Nicole here will be on radio when ever want to contact us" as soon said Nicole puts her finger to the radio she speaks though.

"Sally, I think the smart thing is to leave" said Nicole and Sally nods at her.

"we will get done Queen Sally" Rojas said Sally nods at him and walks to the Raven and the squad took deep breaths to relax a bit Tails looks around the Raven they were in took off Sally stops and walks to Tails before she can get into her chopper.

"I hope the Metarex won't trouble you Tails, we're gonna need your help to end this war" Sally said and Tails nods.

"I know Sally, but don't worry I thought against Metarex before and I will do it again" he said as he and the rest walks to Rojas and now Sally walks to her Raven they took off, Tails almost got shot and he looks to the stairs.

"enemy reinforcements!" yelled Tails and started engaging them.

"Take cover" yelled Rojas and the squad fired back the Raven provided air support and cleared the area.

"That one was on the house. Good luck, Royal Delta!" as said the Raven flys away.

"ok Royal Delta get up those stairs! Alpha's waiting!" they ran to the top of the stairs and walked in the small building and walked left to outside and the ground rumbled a bit.

"what was that?" said Tails he thought was it the same thing from he's house.

"I don't know, we might find out soon enough" said Amy she readys her rifle they stopped the squad weren't right and saw another stairs and they ran up there and right up top them a large building with pillers on the outside.

"you know I liked coming seeing the view of this city, what about you Rojas" said Sonic as he look's at him.

"the views of this city now is poor Sonic, so we don't to blame ourselves" Sonic saddened a bit, Amy spotted something straight ahead.

"wait, I saw movement straight ahead" as she aim her weapon.

"it must be the Metarex they pretty sneaky" said Sticks as she walks in front of them then out of no where they ambushed them.

"Ambush!" yelled Sonic they took cover on the low walls.

"clear them out!" yelled Rojas as they moved up the rumbles loud a hole appeared on the floor where the Metarex.

"Metarex E-hole!" yelled Amy as she got back into cover Tails takes cover next to Amy.

"whats a Metarex E-hole?" yelled Tails as he spoke Amy threw the grenade in the hole and blocked it.

"the Metarex now come up in Emergence Holes they make the only way to block with a grenade" said Rojas as they fired at the Metarex, they some equipped with shotguns.

"they have shotguns!" yelled Sticks as she got close and kicked the Metarex and grabbed the shotgun and shot him along with the others as soon the numbers were down the was clear.

"nice work Delta, Sticks good work on the shotgun" said Rojas as he walked up to her.

"thanks sir, as I said I turn a fight into a gun fight" Sticks laughed the others but not Rojas, Sticks kept the shotgun and equipped her rifle.

"follow me Royal Delta" ordered Rojas as they followed him they crossed a small bridge just below the street.

"hey look, is that Alpha?" said Tails as he points down there at the big hole where the two dead bodies are.

"I think so" said Amy as she wondered.

"Control, this is Royal Delta. we have visuals on Royal Alpha. Possible KIA. No sign of resonator." said Rojas though the radio.

"Rogar that, Delta. keep looking." said Nicole they walked to the door of the other building and opened it and weren't inside and small rumble happen next to the statue they moved up the rumble happened again then a hole opened up.

"Metarex!, take them out" said Rojas they took cover fired when the Metarex jumped out, they moved up Sticks threw a grenade down the hole and it has been blocked and clear them out, they ran to the exit and saw small stairs that goes down to the street they walked to the hole.

"I hope thats not Alex down there he just the Royal Fighters" said Sonic as soon they reached the hole they looked, Sticks was near the hole and she looked down.

"well, it could be Alpha." said Amy as she wondered about the rest of Alpha are.

"maybe, the Royal Tags are gone" said Tails as he still looks and Sticks had something she tried to work it.

"is that the resonator?" said Rojas as he walks to her.

"Nah." said Sticks as said Rojas gets on the radio.

"we still need to find that resonator" said Amy, Sonic walks to Tails.

"Tails what do you think?" asked Sonic as said Tails looks at Sonic and looks around a bit.

"I don't know, could be Alpha ... or it could be the Metarex, setting a trap, there's only one to found out for sure" said Tails as Rojas walks to the squad.

"Our next target is the House of Relics. Straight ahead. Move" ordered as they moved up and for Sticks the thing she found threw it down the hole, hopefully the resonator and Alpha Squad are all right.


	4. Act I Part 3

The Past Coming Back

Our Old Enemy

* * *

Royal Delta Squad tries to locate Alpha Squad they tried the middle of the street where the big hole was but Royal Tags were missing from the bodies so they walk along the road to the House of Relics.

"I wonder what made that big hole, any idea guys" said Sticks as they walk down the road.

"I don't know, we might find out soon enough" said Sonic as soon they got close to the House of Relics, Metarex appeared and mounted a gun emplacement they deployed and started firing at rapid speed.

"Take cover!" yelled Rojas they did as ordered and saw Metarex taking cover behind the sandbag walls.

"what gun is that firing at us!" yelled Tails as he shoots the Metarex gets back to cover from the gun emplacement, Amy pulls out her sniper gets a clean shot at Metarex soldier on the mounted gun.

"its a gun emplacement!, Metarex use those now." Amy said as she shot the Metarex Enforcer in the head.

"take them out before they can mount the gun" Rojas ordered they moved up the taken out the Enforcers and they moved up and as more Metarex came in they moved right where they can see a fountain with no water in the middle of the square they moved over there and 4 E-holes appear over the left and right side.

"Ambush!" yelled Sticks as soon the Metarex appeared they took cover in the fountain, Enforcers and Grenadiers came out.

"hold them off!" ordered Rojas as shot 3 Enforcers, Tails threw a grenade into the first E-hole.

"one E-hole is down!" as soon Tails said, Sonic got the Metarex next the other E-hole and when they were down the E-hole blocked itself Sonic was suprised.

"I'm out of grenade's anyove have any!" Tails asked as the Grenadier came close and as soon he's was close Tails kicked him and grabbed the shotgun and shot him in the back and soon others follow before he got back into cover.

"guy's keep shooting at the Metarex when they number's are low the hole will blocked itself, Rojas looked him at confusion.

"Sonic what are you talking about?" Rojas asked as he got down.

"trust me!, it will work" Sonic yelled as he shot more Metarex next to the third hole as it soon blocked up as soon Rojas saw it he knew Sonic was right.

"you heard him shoot the last Metarex at the last E-hole, Tails ran up there with a shotgun he still has and shot them and managed to dodge them from shooting the last hole blocked up.

"all clear" said Tails as he toke some deep breathes and the other got out of the fountain and they grabbed some ammo from the Metarex and reloaded and now have full ammo, as for Tails the shotgun he got from the Grenadier he decided to keep it and now equipped he's machine rifle.

"what the heck!, those holes just popped out of nowhere" Sticks asked as she looked around in anger.

"I know, we could've sort out some kind of defense by now" Tails wondered as he looked at the blocked holes and Rojas joined in.

"Command's tried everything, but nothing if the Metarex want to come up, they come up" Rojas said as he walked along the damaged and collapsed bridge that has 2 paths now.

"yeah, I never thought the Metarex became such smart and strong then our last encounter 3 years ago" Amy said as they followed Rojas and they agreed with Amy.

"there's two paths, looks like we need to split up" Rojas said as he looks at the 4 Royal Fighters and he decided to split into 2 teams.

"Tails, you Sonic and Amy will go right. Sticks and I will go left" ordered Rojas as he and Sticks walks to the left path.

"yes sir" said Tails as he's team walks to the right path, and they moved up to though the path it leads though to the building and it was damaged and stable and they moved up though debris into the building above them as soon they reached, a gun emplacement was right in front of the door as shoots down the small hall.

"take cover!" yelled Tails they hid at the wall that leads left to the hall where the gun is, Sticks and Rojas took out the enemy they came across they heard gun shots it was a cross the wall where the other team is and they were pinned down, Tails saw Rojas and Sticks.

"Rojas can you help us!" Tails yelled as trying to stay hidden and Rojas nods, on the right side of the gun a small window was there and Rojas shot though it and cleared the hallway, Tail's team moves up to the gun and the door but Metarex came up behind.

"behind us" Amy yelled as she took cover and fired at them

"Sonic, mount the gun!" Tails yelled as he shot back at them and Sonic nods at him and the numbers of the Metarex were down, they walked to the door and press the button and opened it and walked though and they walked into a big area they were Metarex and a gun emplacement.

"Take cover!" Rojas ordered Amy tried to get aim with her sniper but she was already spotted and she got back into cover before she can shoot.

"they's an nest up there around the corner!" Sticks yelled as she saw Metarex and shot them before the Enforcer on the gun can shoot her.

"they's a spotter too!, on the right" yelled Sonic as he said, Rojas saw the spotter next to the gun.

"Amy take out the spotter!" Rojas ordered Amy tried and managed to see the spotter with her sniper and shot him.

"he's down!" Amy yelled as she reloads her sniper and shoots the Enforcer on the gun and they moved up on the nest and Tails pulls out he's shotgun and shoots the Metarex along the nest cover and the other followed and cleared the area and they heard a rumble at the area where they took cover from the nest.

"we got Metarex, coming though" yelled Tails and they took cover at the nest.

"take cover, someone man that gun" Rojas ordered as Tails was close to the gun turret so he mounted it and shot the Metarex the Metarex were great in numbers but thanks to Tails on the gun turret he managed to take out half of the Metarex, the others shot at the Grenadiers as they try to charge through, but Tails saw them coming and he shot them and the E-hole has blocked itself and the area was clear.

"nice job Delta, now let's go find that resonator. move out!" Rojas ordered as they moved to the door behind the the nest and a Metarex Grenadier came through and they shot him they went through into the long hallway, they walked though and turned right.

"Control, this Royal Delta Squad, Any word from Alpha?" Rojas said through the radio as they walked to the exit and they stopped.

"Negative, Delta we still have radio silence, over" Nicole spoke through.

"Rogar that, Sonic, Tails you'll look for a way in. Sticks, Amy and I will stay back and suppress" Rojas ordered as Sonic saw a door, Tails points at Sonic then the door so he can be ready, as soon ready he began to open the door that leads outside, and Tails moves outside and saw nothing in sight and he signals Rojas and they all come out.

there the House of Relics as they crossed the road they saw the ground come up a bit like an earthquake but doesn't spread along.

"did you see that" Amy said as the others nodded they moved up the small stairs up to the building and they looked around the plaza around the fountain, Sonic and Tails looked inside the building it no one was inside.

"the area is secured, don't see any Metarex about" Tails said to Rojas as he nods and checks on everyone and Sticks fiddles on her weapon.

"is everyone good" Rojas said as the other nodded but not Sticks.

"its this thing, it keeps jamming" Sticks said in anger as he shows Rojas but she was cut off from a gun shot.

"what was that!, that was almost my head" Sticks said in shock, Amy looks over the cover and she saw enemy snipers and a rumble was heard in the streets they crossed and a Metarex E-hole appeared.

"Metarex!, take cover" ordered Rojas as they took cover and engaged the enemy and Sticks managed unjam her weapon and shoot at them, Tails brought out he's shotgun and he shot the Metarex that were gettin close as they cleared the courtyard the doors of the House of Relics opened, Tails looked behind him.

"Metarex!, behind us" Tails yelled as the others looked at Tails and he was right they took cover from the Metarex.

"they coming from the House of Relics!" Sonic said as he shot 2 Enforcers they were only 7 Metarex inside, Sticks moves up and pulls out her shotgun and began shooting them close enough, as they soon cleared out the Metarex they reload and moved inside.

"Control, this is Royal Delta come in" Rojas said though the radio but they was no response just static the others tried they radios but also they got static.

"just static, the comms must be down" Tails said.

"maybe, i'll open the door I know the code" Rojas said as they followed him and he opened the door they heard noise close by.

"whats that noise" Amy said as they moved up the stairs and the noise became louder.

"take that you scrap, I can fight all day!" someone said as they got close to that voice.

"I think we just found Royal Alpha" Sonic said as Tails looks at him and narrowed he's eyes.

"really?, if we have then someone must be having a good time" Tails said as they followed the noise and it lead to downstairs below them and they saw a mouse fighting away, she punched a Enforcer in the face and shoot him and brought out the shotgun equipped along with the rifle and shoots with guns in one hand and the other.

"take that!, your gonna need glasses one day" the mouse said as she taunts away but she didn't notice a grenade been thrown on the follow until she saw it and but before she can run she got wounded and calls for help through the radio but more Metarex turned up in front of her until Delta Squad provided gun fire from above and cleared the area the mouse looked and saw another squad as they come down and she got back up and she knew faces of the squad.

"hey Sonic" the mouse said as she nudges him.

"nice to see you too Mandy" Sonic said as they hi-five and Tails walks over to her and Mandy was happy to see Tails again and she hi-fives him and Rojas walked over to her and Mandy also walked to him.

"state your name" Rojas ordered.

"Mandy Mouse, of Royal Alpha Squad sir" Mandy said as Sticks was shocked of that name.

"Mandy, as in the toughest mouse" Sticks said and Mandy nods.

"yep, that's me" Mandy said as Rojas talked to her.

"I'm Captain Rojas, and we're Royal Delta Squad" Rojas told Mandy he's name and she nods at him and Tails walks up to them.

"and we're here to get you guys out of here, where's the rest of your squad" Tails said.

"they held tight over in the Tomb of Heroes" Mandy said as she reloads her weapons.

"do they still have the sonic device" Amy said as she walked over.

"yeah, but we been waitin' for the chopper, but the radios don't work" Mandy said as Rojas looks around.

"we noticed" Rojas told Mandy as he looks at her.

"it's the Marauder's they jammin' our transmissions" Mandy said as Tails looks at her in confusion.

"we gonna have to make those Marauder's our top priority" Sticks said as Rojas turns back at he's squad.

"agreed, we have to reestablish radio contact with Control ASAP, let's move out" Rojas ordered as they moved out.


	5. Act I Part 4

The Past Coming Back

Alpha Squad

* * *

Royal Delta and Mandy move upstairs where they came down but it was left side of the stairs, they moved up and Rojas moved up to the door and put the code in as it opened they moved up and saw something on the wall that was near the hole and disappered they were bit shocked.

"what was that" Sticks said in shock.

"you mean that creepy thing that moved and disappered" Amy said as Sticks nods.

"nope, haven't saw a thing" Amy said in sarcasm as Tails and Sonic shocked they heads, Tails saw it himself but he didn't know what it was.

"Sonic what was that thing." Tails asked Sonic as he turned to him.

"it was a Crawler it can move fast and shriek loud that can brake glass." Sonic said as Rojas moves up to the door but the keypad was broken.

"hold here, Jack decloak and rip this door." Rojas said as Jack hovers to the door and moves up the top and cuts the locks in the door as soon he began cutting something appear at the left side end of the hallway Tails looks and he saw something and look loudly at the others, but the Crawler shrieks loud and glass starts to break on the paintings and more Crawlers appeared.

"multiple contacts!" Rojas yelled as the squad began firing at them and try to keep them away from Jack, Tails saw them dropping from the roof and on to the floor but they can get back up on the roof Tails managed to get perfect shots on them, Sticks got out her shotgun and shot at the roof where the Crawlers are on.

"one left" Amy said as she saw more one coming for her and she shoot the Crawler as its the last one, the door opens as the squad walks through and saw windows that lead outside and another door, Tails walks up to the dead Royal soldiers that he found and saw weapons but when he then he smelt something and he covered his nose.

"what's that smell" Tails said as the other also noticed the smell.

"something smells wrong" Sticks said as she walks to the window

"its those Marauder's and they smell ugly" Mandy said as she looks through window and saw it.

"get your heads into place" Rojas said as he picks up a special weapon next to the deadbodys and thought to give it to Tails as he walks to him as Tails noticed him and Rojas gives him the weapon.

"what's this?" Tails asked

"its an Orbital Laser Designator it can point at the a laser at anything and the Satellite will strike down but the beam must be still before the Laser can combine into one" Rojas said as Tails took it and he nods at Rojas and he nods back as he walks to the door and they walked outside as they walked outside they saw missiles that almost look like big bugs but with likes cones on the top and 3 tentacles on the bottom that can fly.

"Tails use the Laser" said Sonic as he saw those flying to them the team began shooting but more seems to be coming out of the Marauder's mouth as for Tails he points the Designator at the Marauder and holds down the trigger as a few beeps he saw 8 small Lasers combine into 1 and it looks like it does a lot of damage as he can see the Marauder weakening and also the Marauder was also scream a bit, Amy walks to the turnwheel to lower the bridge to the other side of the building also the Metarex were on the other side, Tails got into cover before he can drop the Laser again but he change he's Designator to he's rifle as he shoots at the Metarex as the number's lower at the other side but with still Metarex Amy lowers the bridge as for Tails use the Laser on the Marauder and the same happen last time as soon the 3 secs of the Lasers was on the Marauder it dies and goes underground leaving a hole as soon it died the bridge was lowered and the squad moved across and cleared the Metarex.

"that was close" Sticks said as the others nodded.

"we should use the Orbital Strike all the time" Mandy suggested Tails agreed but the others didn't.

"it only works outside, and also when the satellites are overhead" Rojas said as the squad moved to find a way back inside and they found a way through to the side they were but didn't cross the bridge they moved up next to the hole and then moved right and went back inside.

"Control this is Delta Come in" Rojas said through the radio but just static the others checked they radios and they also got static

"still nothing there must be more Marauder's let's go" Rojas said as they walked through the hallway and they heard weird noises then something else like exploded.

"what was that" Tails said as they locked and loaded as they walked through the door and to the balcony and they saw another Marauder below them.

"we got Metarex!" Amy said as she points them out with them on the balcony even Crawlers appeared.

"Tails use the Orbital Strike we will cover you" Mandy said as she punched the Grenadier to the floor and shoot it, and for Tails he brings out the Laser Designator and calls down the Laser onto the Marauder as it screams and stop after 6 secs of the strike as it resets he uses again and dies without going underground this time and Tails switches weapons and shoots the Metarex as he saw 5 left and as the squad shoot them as soon they were wiped out Rojas orders to regroup at the left side door and he puts in the code and Amy went through first and she saw something but she annoys it.

"the stair's lets move" Rojas said as he went down first along with Tails and two Crawlers were carrying a body through the end of the corridor on the left side they and saw Delta Squad and they shot them before they can jump on them the squad moved through the corridor where they found the Crawlers and moved left to outside where the Marauder died and they looked around and as for Tails he walked to the Marauder and aim's at it in case its alive and kicked it a bit to see if it was alive but it didn't move so he lowers he's machine rifle.

"Control, Delta here Come in Control" Rojas said as he tries on the radio but he's was getting a bit of response.

"Copy Delta your signal is extremely weak" Nicole said through the weak radio signal.

"we are working on that problem En route to Alpha's position" Rojas said as he waits for a response but another came.

"Delta this is Two-Four, repeat please are you with Alpha? is the PZ clear? running low on fuel over".

"negative Two-Four negative stand by" Rojas said as the response through the radio now stops.

"lets move out Delta" Rojas ordered they moved left through to the a meeting room with benches and small stairs on the left and right and in the middle a stand and behind that is a way through to another room and they moved up through to another room also they's another small stairs and door to the left but they saw a dead Royal Fighter body.

"who's this" Sticks said as she walked to the body and touched it a bit.

"damn, that's Alex they tore him apart" Mandy said as she felt a bit sick and she looks away even Rojas saw Alex and he was KIA but another Royal Fighter Tag was missing Rojas crounched down and closed he's eyes and shocked he's head he knew how the others felt so he stood back and walked to the door and waited for the others.

"come on squad there's nothing we can do for him, all that matter's is Alpha and the Resonator" Rojas said as the others walked to him.

"what's all this about Sally's operation and the Resonator?" Tails told Rojas wondering about the Metarex.

"it will map the underground network, then we can find the Metarex stronghold" Rojas said.

"and destroy and burn the Metarex along with it" Amy said as Tails looks at her then Rojas so he nods in agreement as Rojas put the code in and opens the door and run upstairs into a small square room with a statue in it and so they walked around to another room but a bit big it had sofas and chair's they heard noises they knew it was a Marauder but 2 Metarex Enforcer's and before they can shoot Delta managed to shoot them so they walked through the doorway and it leads outside but they realized they were on a foot bridge but it was broken which leads to the other side of the building but the main piller was missing because the Marauder was there, they looked to the right and saw another bridge but Metarex was on it.

"Tails use the Laser we will cover you" Sonic said as the squad began shooting at them but more appear on that bridge, Tails moves to the end of the damaged bridge and use the Laser on it and the Laser strikes when it cools down he dropped the Laser again once striked again this it moved about like crazy it destroyed the bridge the Metarex were on then it died so Delta moved back inside.

"that was good that Marauder helped us a bit" Sticks said as Rojas try's the radio.

"Control this is Delta come in" Rojas said.

"I copy Delta loud and clear!" Nicole said.

"good Control, all Marauder's are neutralized, Moving to Alpha's location now"

"that's great news Delta, standby for Alpha" once spoke they wait a response from but they strange noise coming through a bit.

"this is Alpha! where the hell are you guys?!" someone said through the radio.

"I don't believe it, Wilson! is that you?" Mandy said.

"Mandy! I thought you died when we splitted up" Wilson said as Mandy smiles and laughs.

"heh well you know me im tough" Mandy said.

"Delta Squad is in the House of Relics over" Rojas said over the radio.

"well that's great! we're pinned down by Gun emplacement's on your rooftop over!" Wilson yelled angrily.

"understood sit tight, we'll take them out"

"we're not going anywhere Sir!"

"Delta out, find those Gun's" Rojas as the squad walk to the right hand side of the door next to the doorway where they first entered but a small sparkling flash appeared on it as the scrap on the door came off.

"Metarex are breaking through" Amy said as the door opens and the Grenadier's shot at them, Delta Squad managed to dodge a few shots and began shooting them and moving up through the door they moved right they reached the point where the windows are but they was a hole in the wall and they was a hole on the roof but the building is highup and across they see a gun fight at the Tomb of Heroes as they moved right a bit so they can see the fight going on.

"Looks like Alpha is taking a pounding from the Metarex" Amy said as Rojas got on the radio.

"Alpha we have visuals on your location"

"we'd like to have your ammo on our location right now!"

"Wilco Delta out" Rojas said as the squad jumped over the fallen piller and they moved along through the hallway until they reached the end of the hallway and moved right to another hallway they were 3 windows and light was shining through they reached a room that looks like a teaching for maybe court Metarex came from the right and took cover behind the benches Delta took them and moved the same way they came through and turn left through the long hallway then they moved left through the doorway and there's a big round room that looks like a room for court and a stone roundtable in the middle they moved in and saw stairs that lead to the balcony as they can see the outside before they can go up there Rojas reconized the room.

"this building used to be a beautiful place, there's a lot of history here" Rojas said.

"I disagree a bit Rojas but this place had some lies to even Amy and Sonic know's" Tails said as he points he's hand them and they nodded even Sticks nodded because she knew as well.

"you've got some nerve Tails, I know all about you I read your file's you were just a corward back then before the war" Rojas said angrily as he walks to the stairs along with the squad.

"hey! Tails wasn't a corward, he was just full of stress and we know all about it" Amy said as she walks up the stairs and Sonic nudges angrily at Rojas's shoulder as soon they got up stairs they the Metarex say keep firing Sticks shot the Metarex on the Gun emplacement and on the left side is another Gun emplace before the Metarex Grenadier can shoot them Sonic punches him and shoots him and they cleared the balcony and they saw the tomb in front below them and across the large road they is bug like missiles in the air.

"this street is the pickup zone! we need to clear it, that means no Metarex on the ground and no flying bugs in the air. man those Gun's!" Rojas ordered Tails got on the middle one and Amy used the left side one Tails begans shooting the missiles in the air and Amy shooting Metarex on the ground, Amy clears the air Tails unmounts the Gun and brings out the Orbital Strike targets the remaining Metarex on the ground as soon the Metarex Enforcer's and Grenadier's Delta Squad starts to go down into the streets as soon they were in the street Rojas gets on the radio.

"Copy that we're at the pickup zone now"

"we have visual" the pilot said.

"glad this is over with I thought we were never gonna stop them" Mandy said.

"I can agree more Mandy" Amy said as she walks to the middle of the street and Mandy walks up to Alpha and see Wilson walking out with a couple Royal Fighter soldiers behind and carrying the Resonator he smiles as he see's Mandy walks up to him and puts her arm around him for a small hug and Wilson hugged back with the resonator still in one hand.

"glad to see your ok Wilson" Mandy said as they pulled back from the hug.

"you too Mandy" Wilson said happily then he's didn't see Alex.

"where's Alex" Mandy saddens then shocks her head, as for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sticks and Rojas they standing around in the street, Tails looked around as he turns head to the left side street along with damaged buildings then to the tomb as he's feels he's got a bad feeling then he turns to the left side long road where a building far from them the building was knocked down a bit also they saw a Raven coming in, in the buildings the Metarex were inside looking to ambush the Royal Fighters and also when the Raven pass over the Roadblock below it behind where they can't see the Metarex were on the road as well as soon the Raven was closing Tails heard a noise on the roof on the Tomb bug like missiles appeared and they began moving to the Raven.

"Metarex!" Tails yelled as he points at the missiles.

"E.Z is hot!" the pilot yelled as the missiles hit the helicopter and the crashes into the building and a bit of the wall comes off and crashes to the ground Tails and the other's move to the outside of the Tomb and as for Rojas he move's to the right side of the crash but did not run to the Tomb and Metarex appeared from the side where Tails and the others are and to the right side of the outside of the Tomb and Rojas's side was the same thing where Delta first came out of the House of Relics but Rojas can't get to them because the fire was in the way when the Raven crashed.

"Take cover!" Amy yelled Tails shot back then looks at Rojas across the fire Rojas yelled regroup to the Tomb but behind him he didn't see a big Metarex come to him, Sonic and Tails shot rounds in burst when Tails got down again he looked at Rojas again he ordered regroup again he still didn't the big Metarex coming to him but Tails saw the Metarex behind Rojas himself then Tails looks at the Metarex where Rojas is shooting at then he looks away at nothing then to the Metarex, the big Metarex points at the squad at the Tomb then at Rojas.

 _I am please with our progress._ as the Metarex approached Rojas behind _I understand they have located another squad._ Rojas looked behind him and see a big Metarex before he can shoot the Metarex grabbed he's head then punched he's head _our strategy remains the same._ Tails shoots at the Metarex again in burst and Amy orders fall back then he looked at Rojas and the Metarex carried a blade that has sharp blades on the sides then it lifts up Rojas by he's neck then punch's a hole through with he's blade _Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies._ Tails was shocked of what he saw then Rojas looked the Metarex then he died and it took the blade out, Tails got out of cover and walks a bit next to the fire _we will win this war, it's only a matter of time._ the Metarex threw the Rojas then back to Tails was shocked with he's mouth wide open then he got angry by closing he's mouth and gripping hard on he's weapon, Rojas's body touches ground.

"No! we're here for Alpha and the resonator come on!" Sonic yelled as he grabs Tails by shoulder while shooting the Metarex then Tails started running too, the Metarex walks away from Rojas, Alpha yells lets go then runs into the Tomb one Royal Fighter Soldier got shot Sonic and Tails hurried then shot back at the Metarex while running backwards into the Tomb, they hold the door as they began barricading the door with larges debris that were broken off then Tails walks away from the door then got on the Radio.

"Nicole this is Tails, Captain Rojas is dead, so we've fallen inside the Tomb and we need a wayout" Tails said

"repeat Alpha, Rojas is dead?" Nicole said

"Confirmed Nicole, KIA"

"rogar that, umm... there's a courtyard at the other end of your building"

"copy that" Tails said as he got off the radio.

"well we can't stay here!" Wilson said as he walks to Tails and he looks at him.

"its been time Wilson"

"yep guess your in this war too"

before Tails can reply back a loud scream through building and bits of dust from the roof comes down.

"what was that?" Tails said as Amy puts her hand on he's mouth.

"quiet! don't move" Amy said quietly as she moved her hand away from he's mouth.

"what is it" Tails said quietly.

"a Metazerker she can hear us ... she can smell us" Amy said as the whole squad kept quiet, on the other side where the Metazerker is, the two Enforcer's have chains tied round her she sniffs the air and tries to hear out she started as she clawed the Enforcer's away and she screams as she runs and follows the scent, Delta squad heard noise coming but it was a bit far on the in the hallway where they first entered it was on the right side the corridor was light from the lights and small fire's the last Royal Fighter Soldier panicked.

"oh man oh man ... we're dead ... we're dead! i'm getting outta here, no!" the Royal Fighter ran in to the corridor as he said in panic the Metazerker appeared as they see shadows of killing the Soldier as soon it stopped walks back the way it came from.

"dear mother of mobius" Sticks said quietly and panicked a bit as she walks backwards a bit from the scene she saw.

"Nicole this is Delta, we have a Metazerker in the vicinity please advise" Tails said quietly through the radio.

"hold your fire Tails, standard weapons won't work, do you still have the Orbital Strike?" Nicole said quietly.

"yes Nicole"

"you've only got minutes of satellite coverage, get her outside and use the Laser, that's the only thing that'll work"

"ok Nicole, Delta out" Tails said as he removes he's fingers from the ear radio.

"what should we do" Mandy said quietly.

"don't worry I got a plan, we came here to help, Sonic come with me, the rest of you stay here until we call in that its clear" Tails said as he and Sonic go right of the corridor and went and then moved right and walk slowly so the Metazerker can't hear them.

"what's the plan Tails" Sonic said quietly.

"well we got to get her outside im afraid" Tails said as they moved through the piller's and see a door way they walks to it another scream sounded off as they walked through door way and stopped.

"shh be quiet" Sonic said as Tails nods and they walked left through the big corridor and they see big metal door straight ahead but they was a door on the right hand side of where the guys were facing the metal door they first saw so they walked to the door way before they approached the door way the Metazerker appeared through the metal door so the guys ran as the Zerker screams and charge but they dodged it they saw another metal door Tails thought of a plan for the door as the Zerker walks through the door way it tried to charge at Sonic but he dodged it using he's super speed Tails fire's a few shots at the Zerker as it charges to him Tails dodged it and the Zerker he's the door now he move's away so he can get the Zerker away from the door way it charge by hit through the pillers and into the wall making a bit dizzy Sonic and Tails run's through the door way and saw another two door ways in to the same room they stand and wait at the secend metal door the Zerker appeared and Tails does the same thing as last time as soon the door was knocked down and the Zerker was away from the door way Sonic and Tails ran outside Tails gives Sonic the Laser.

"I'll distract her and you use the Laser" Tails said as Sonic nods then the Metazerker came outside.

"the satellite is online" Nicole said through the radio.

"ok Sonic drop the Laser" Tails said as Sonic aims at the Zerker and the Laser comes down not just as it get's hurt it's also stun as they it burning light through the body.

"Tails shoot the Metazerker its stun once the Laser hits her" Sonic said as Tails nods and shoots it as soon it was no longer stun it the bullets can't harm it before it can charge at Tails, Sonic calls down the Laser the second time and it dies with the last scream, Sonic and Tails take deep breaths and Sonic high five's Tails and he high five's back.

"Amy it's all clear now you and the other's come out at our location" Tails said through the radio and they wait for them but Tails is still on the radio as he puts he's left hand finger's on he's left ear.

"Control this is Delta come in"

"I read you Tails, Sally is coming online" Nicole said as he waited a bit and Amy and Stick's and Alpha comes out and saw the burned Metazerker.

"Report" Sally said

"We're here with Alpha and we have the resonator" Tails said

"good work, stand by for new orders" as soon said Tails comes off the radio.

"are you two ok" Sonic said as Mandy and Wilson nods.

"we gotta get out of here, it's gonna be dark soon" Amy said as she panics a bit and looks up in the sky

"Delta we now have a secondary target, you will deploy the resonator in the Imulsion Facility, due west on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis, and you're in charge of Delta Squad now Tails" Sally said as the others looked at him some were surprised but Mandy and Wilson were not but Sticks was looking at the map she has on the boardpad.

"Copy that, we're clear for Ravens" Tails said

"Negative, area is too hot for helicopters, you'll have to find another way, Sally out" Sally said as Tails got off the radio.

"umm a bit typical ain't it that Tails is in command now" Mandy said bit angrily as the others shocked they heads except Wilson as he puts the resonator on he's back.

"so we have to walk all the way don't we?" Wilson said as Sticks walks up.

"no we don't, I've got an idea" Sticks said reads the map she has.

"oh really and what plan is that" Mandy said in sarcasm.

"stop it, let's move" Tails orders and the squad follow's him with Sonic along side with him and the others and Sticks puts away her map.


	6. Act II Part 1

Nightfall

Rocket and Boom

* * *

Delta Squad now follow Tails as they walk on the path next to the open river on they left side below them but there's is no water they try to find some transport to get to the Imulsion Facility and deploy the resonator they were lots of debris from the damaged buildings, and as they walked along the sun was nearly lowered.

"plan? what plan! you don't have a plan, you're just talking nonsense huh! plan" Mandy said.

"just wait and see Mandy" Sticks said as the others shock they heads except the Wilson, they walked up and jump over the fallen debris.

"Tails the is Nicole, the Orbital Strike is offline" Nicole said.

"Copy that Nicole, Delta out" Tails said as he and the others keep moving.

"well best to get rid of this" Sonic said as he dropped the Laser.

"yeah even without the Laser we're still fighting" Amy said as the whole squad nods and Tails use's the ear radio.

"Nicole, we're outside the Tomb" Tails said.

"ok, the Imulsion factory is ten clicks ahead but be advised, you've got enemy units moving to your location, they definitely know where you are" Nicole said.

"Copy that" Tails said as he got off the radio.

"they are two paths, one is on the scrap bridge and another route through pavement under the bridge we gonna have to decide which path?" Tails said as he think of the paths to devide the squad members.

"Sonic you, Wilson, and Sticks will go left through the bridge, the rest of us will go right to the river" Tails orders as Sonic team goes walk on to the small bridge to the other side, and Tails walks down into the empty rivertrail and follows the path until there's ruins from the buildings in ther rivertrail blocking they path they found some small stairs to the top path as they saw a way in a small piller falls down on the doorway into the building but able to jump over it Tails team jumps over and walks upstairs and to the left doorway into the small room with the balcony in it.

"wait I hear something" Mandy said as the other's can ask what but below them is a corridor that leads to the room but the noise becomes a bit louder as it came closer they heard footsteps, the two Metarex walks through the corridor then into the light of the room and saw a door then they shoot the door down with rockets and they also saw Sonic and he's team on the other side they began shooting but also being careful with the rockets trying to hit them Tails and he's team gives them a hand and shooting them from the balcony and before one of them can shoot them on the balcony they managed to stop them before they can fire.

"what were they?" Sticks said as they walked through into small room with the other above them.

"Meta-Rocketeers, equipped with a rocket gun that they can hold in they hands they maybe big unlike our guns but they almost deadly" Amy said as Tails's Team walks right through the door and as they walked through an small earthquake went off they felt it so on the right side window saw the same creature that was from Tails's house it dug a hole then went back down and the Metarex starts to come out and look around the team kept moving.

"what was that thing?" Tails wondered as they saw small plaza with a broken statue in the middle and Sonic's Team moved in.

"its a Meta-Corpser its known to be a life form but it said that the Metarex made theses life forms like half life and half robot just the brain and the armored plating" Amy said.

"yeah and wait, it will have us for lunch" Mandy said in sarcasm as she laughed a bit, Sonic and Tails rolled they eyes.

"really Mandy you always have to make a laugh don't you" Sticks said.

"you think I'm kidding Sticks" Mandy said as she got a bit angry.

"no I think your crazy that's what I think" Sticks said as the others got annoyed.

"its like two angry couple on a date" Sonic joked as the others giggled except Mandy and Sticks.

they stopped when the Metarex came through the plaza below Tails's team they turned to the way then came through and Metarex came through and began firing at them as soon the Metarex resistance began the Sonic's team walked through the doorway the Metarex came through as for Tails's Team they walked through the right side door and into the small warehouse and they walked on the balcony and below them was Sonic's team as they looked up and carried on moving and Tails and the others found a wayout and walked through the balcony outside was also on the other building and walked downstairs and out of the alleyway and walked right into the middle of the street they were small concrete walls and a fence that leads to the left side of the road and the building, a small rumble happen below they feet as they almost lost balance as they recognized that it was the Meta-Corpser then it stopped as the Metarex came from the left side building as Delta squad noticed they began firing then Sticks almost got shot in the head again as she checked her head.

"Snipers! in that building" Sticks said as Amy got her sniper rifle out and began shooting at the enemy Snipers.

"looks like they want you head Sticks" Amy said as she shot the next one.

"if they want my head they can take this!" Sticks shot 5 Metarex soldiers Tails saw more coming from the building he thought they might be Emergence Hole inside.

"guys I think there might be a E-hole inside that building of where the Metarex are coming from" Tails yelled as they looked at the building and agreed with him.

"he could be right, there's more coming" Wilson said as he charged up the Metarex and lifted the soldier and shot him to the ground.

"I have an idea, Sonic, you me and Wilson go inside and check it out" Tails ordered.

"gotcha" Sonic said as he nods at him and Tails turns to Amy.

"Amy, you Mandy and Sticks cover us from the Metarex coming from that building we and the rest are gonna try flank them" Amy nods at them and pulls out her machine gun and they provide cover fire as Tails and the others flank left and saw a door and before they can go through it was a gun emplacement and it was firing through the door way and through the corridor.

"how are we gonna get past this" Wilson yelled over the shots.

Tails calls over Amy and told her to see if she can shoot the Metarex that is on the gun, as soon he told her she began to take aim and shot it in the head and now both of Delta squad are moving inside they were big holes in the walls inside and found an E-hole and Mandy threw a grenade and blocked it and they cleared out the last of the Metarex.

"all clear" Tails said as they all walked to the iron door and try to kick it open but it was locked.

"Jack open this door" Tails said as the geo-bot decloaks and laser cuts the lock.

"so all we got to do is get out of here and find a transport right" Sonic said

"yeah but the problem is where?" Amy said as Sticks steps up.

"don't worry I know someone who lives out here, he's got a vehicle its a Junker but it runs" Sticks said as they looked at her but Mandy's look had one eyebrow up a bit.

"wait, you know one of these Stranded people" Mandy said as they walked through the exit and into the alleyway.

"yeah there's a camp up ahead too" Sticks said as they kept walking.

"so does that mean you hangout with them" Mandy said as Sticks got a bit angry.

"I don't "hang out" idiot, I'm looking for somebody" Sticks said as she stops talking now.

"I mean't they could be nice Stranded maybe we could call for a Raven" Mandy said as the others rolled they eyes even Wilson's.

"Mandy we can't call for transport the skies if we do they will go down right away" Amy said as Mandy began to argue but Tails interrupted them.

"it doesn't matter now I'm going for Sticks plan who else agrees" Tails said as they saw them nod they heads except Mandy's she shocked her head and as Tails and Sticks smiles they didn't mind Mandy.

"ok we know what to do, Sticks how far is the camp" Tails said.

"its not far I will lead the way for you" Sticks said got in front of the others and they followed and began moving again now.

* * *

Author's Note: here it is Act II has started so what are the guesses will Sticks talk some sense over the Stranded and maybe also what will happen next after this Chapter we shall see (nice on viewing on my fanfic story everyone also I like to thank Nicolepowerbond for favorite my story and following me thanks everyone and enjoy away :)


	7. Act II Part 2

Nightfall

The Stranded

* * *

Royal Delta Squad walks into the building and found some stairs and went down to another iron door they stopped in front of the door.

"I hope you know what your doing Sticks" Sonic said as Sticks turns to him.

"don't worry they will take us seriously" Sticks said as she also nods at him.

"you said that your looking for someone Sticks, who you looking for?" Amy said as Sticks saddens.

"I'm looking for my mother" Sticks said as the others looked at her in shock.

"ever since the war started me and my mother got separated I knew she was alive because I saw her got in a Raven, before I was gonna run to the evac zone I was too late the Metarex got to the evac zone before me, I yelled for my mother and she looked down at me and I saw her tears from distance even I cried then I ran away from the evac zone to hide in the buildings until I was found by some Royal Fighter Soldiers so thats how I became a Royal Fighter" Sticks said as a few tears when down her eyes and dropped down on her weapon, Amy felt sorry for her so she confronts her by putting her hand on her shoulder but for Sticks she hugs Amy and cries on her shoulder Amy was shocked so she puts her arms around her and rubs her back, the others were shocked and felt sorry for Sticks.

"I never forgot that day" Sticks said as she pulls away from Amy.

"its ok Sticks you got us we know how you feel" Amy said as Sticks smiles a bit.

"me too" Tails said as he walks up to them and they looked at him.

"I lost someone who was also dear to me" Tails said as he almost tears up.

"sorry you didn't need to see that" Tails said as he rubs he's eyes.

"Tails, just don't go down that road again ok" Sonic said as he puts hand on he's shoulder, Tails looked at him and nods then he orders the team to move as Mandy kicks the door open, Sticks was asking what was Tails talking about but Amy says she will tell later, they walked outside to the street and also a small rumble happen as the road rises up a bit.

"the Meta-Corpser its chasing us!" Mandy said as the Metarex came out of the building across the road and the right side of the small garden of the buildings and along with Meta-Rocketeers and they first fired.

"take cover!" Tails ordered as they took cover behind some small concrete walls as the rockets hit the ground where they were standing and the gunfire began before the Royal Delta were gonna fire back.

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Mandy yelled over gunfire as she threw a grenade over the small and to the Metarex and blew and hit a couple Enforcers, Tails and Sonic ducked they heads from the rocket blast behind the small wall and shooting at the Meta-Rocketeers and managed to get them before they can fire back but one survived and shot at they place they move up to where they once were and moved right into a warehouse building and walk up on to the catwalk as they did and turn left the right catwalk collapses as the building rumbles but the left catwalk looks stable and heads to the same way.

"lets go left" Tails ordered as they kept moving.

"the Meta-Corpser is messing with us" Amy said as they went around to the exit as they left the building they go down the stairs where its attached to the wall and on top of them a scrap like roof above them as they got down the stairs to the alley, they go right and then to the left and another rumble appears and the Meta-Corpser appears at the end of the alley and opens up a big hole for the Metarex.

"its still coming" Sticks yelled as it disappears and Metarex come's out of the hole.

"take cover!" Sonic yelled as they took cover behind some alley walls and concrete walls as they did 3 Meta-Rocketeers came out of the hole and fired rockets at them and they fired back as before a Meta-Rocketeer can fire he's rocket Amy brought out her sniper and opened fire on the launcher and caused a chain reaction on the other Rocketeers and the whole Metarex squad was getting blasted as the Royal Fighters looked away and took cover the blast reaction has stopped they got out of cover and moved up.

"that was some serious blast, how did it happen" Mandy thought

"that was me I wondered what would happen if I shot the Rocket Launcher then it exploded along with the Metarex" Amy noted as they moved right to the bridge.

"so what now?" Mandy asked as Tails saw a gun turret and they kept moving.

"you all better reload" Tails said as they stared at him as they stopped on the bridge.

"why?" Wilson asked but before Tails can replay Metarex appeared at the other side of the bridge and one of them mounted the turret and started firing at them as they took cover behind a destroyed car.

"thats why!" Tails yelled as he kept he's head down.

more Metarex kept coming and 5 Meta-Rocketeers appeared and fired on the bridge the Royal Fighters were trapped on the bridge.

"this isn't good!" Sticks yelled as she fell forwards on the car from the rocket blast as she fell the car moved Sticks had noticed the car can move.

"guys the wrecked cars can move we can push against them and get closer to that gunner!" Sticks planned as the others listened and began pushing on the cars to get closer but as they almost got closer a rocket hit one of the top bridge supports and it became unstable.

"this bridge won't for long, we go with it to the river, I hate water!" Sonic yelled as they pushed harder and a rocket hit one of the bridge supports again then the bridge starts to collapse but luckily they managed to make it off the bridges with the cars.

"Amy use your sniper and take out the gunner!" Tails ordered as Amy looks at him and nods just as she brought out her sniper aims at the head and shoots him.

"he's down!" Amy yelled as she switches back her sniper.

"take out the rest!" Tails ordered as they move up and take out the Metarex Soldiers and Grenadiers, Mandy slides under the Grenadier and snatched the shotgun off him and shoot's him in the back they were charging into the Metarex and fighting them and shooting them until it was all clear.

"all clear" Amy said as she was breathing for air, Mandy come's up from behind and pats her on the back.

"Sticks how far are we now to the stranded camp" Mandy said.

"not far now just left then to the right of the other street where there is a railtrain bridge above it they have a vehicle we can use" Sticks said as they moved down the way Stick said.

As they moved though the pathways until they reached the stranded camp, there was a stranded gatekeeper.

"well well isn't it Sticks" The Gatekeeper said.

"open the gate I want to see Franklin" Sticks ordered as the Gatekeeper opens the gate.

"he he I bet he will not be glad to see you" The Gatekeeper taunts but Sticks ignored him they saw what the camp looked like lanterns lights up a bit and also dark under the camp they walked left as they did Sticks points to the man who's name is Franklin who will give them a vehicle he has two bodyguards.

"you know what your doing Sticks?" Tails questioned her as they walked up.

"don't worry I won't let you down" Sticks said as they got in front of the bodyguards.

"Hey Sticks, Whatchu doing here?, No news on your old lady, man I'd tell you if I'd heard anything" Franklin said as he walked up in front of the guards.

"we want that Junker you got" Sticks ordered.

"Say what? Get real" Franklin replied.

"I'm serious we need it" Sticks said angerliy

"Sorry to hear you're having problems, But I'm giving you my ride yo" Franklin said back.

"you owe me. I'm calling in the favor" Sticks ordered as the guards aim they shotguns at them and the Royal Fighters aims back but Franklin lowers he's guards guns.

"All right, man I'll do it, on one condition they stay here yo" as Franklin points at Mandy and Wilson "As collateral we can use the extra firepower" Franklin said as Sticks thinks about for a bit.

"Done" Sticks puts her hand out for the car key.

"It's at the Gas Station, Why'n'tcha go get it?" Franklin laughs as they walk to the other gate.

"yo Sticks we're even now" Franklin said as the Royal Fighters got to the gate and it opens and they walk out.

"I told you I had a plan" Sticks said as Tails leads the squad.

"Your plan blows all right, hey! hands off ... Mandy out" As they carried on to the station.


	8. Act II Part 3

Nightfall

Lethal Dusk

* * *

Royal Delta Squad carried on through the street as they left the stranded camp and above them was a highway bridge and it was stable, Tails and the others stop near the destroyed car they can see light a few miles from them.

"Franklin where are we going?" Tails said through the ear radio as they walk to the light.

"Chaps Gas Station, Corner of F Street and 13th" Franklin replied.

"there's gonna be a lot of Metarex between here and there" Tails suggested as they reached the source of the light which was fire.

"hmm, you got that right, you need to hit our checkpoints for some ammo the first one's by the river so if I was you I'd get my butt over there pronto" Franklin suggested as he got off the radio.

"Sticks do you realize Franklin is kinda weird?" Amy said as she and the others looked around the rubble blocking the road.

"I know but I'm still looking for my mother" Sticks replied, Tails looked around for another way the others started to also look around while Sticks was still looking at the rubble then she turned head to the left building and saw a wooden front door she thought she could kick it down as long nothing is behind it, she walked to the door and kicked it hard and it open to a corridor with lights on and paintings on the wall and floor.

"Tails a way through here" Sticks asked until Tails and the others turn to Sticks and saw a way through, Tails nods at Sticks and she leads the way as they entered.

"inspect trouble everyone they could be Metarex around here" Tails ordered, Amy is getting troubled of day changing.

"It's getting late maybe we should turn back and find other transport" Amy said in worry as they stopped at the exit.

"we can't stop we must complete our mission" Sonic said as he walked to the exit door as he did they went outside and saw a riverbed with a river cart so they can get across they walked to the stairs down to the river cart and they got on it Amy saw a lantern on top of the wheel valve she lit it by turning its fuel valve and lighting the whole cart.

"ok this will do, Sonic man the wheel and make the cart move, Amy you and Sticks watch the side to the underbelly of the bridge" Tails ordered as they nodded and got in places, Sonic got to the wheel and turned it also it was tough for it to turn.

"pity I can't move things quickly" Sonic joked as the others laughed they've reached to the middle of the underbelly of the bridge but as they reached look up to the sun and saw it going down slowly until it got dark then something dark which was like a hive was moving everywhere, Delta Squad looked.

"what are they!" Tails yelled in fright.

"they called Meta-Kryll they like a swarm but they won't attack unless there is light, this is why we should've turned back!" Amy yelled as Sticks turned to the underbelly of the bridge and saw Metarex they have lights on they helmets so they can't be attacked by Meta-Kryll.

"Metarex!" Sticks yelled in anger as she fires at the Metarex then the others joined her but Sonic was turning the wheel but he took cover for a bit.

"Tails gonna need coverfire!" Sonic yelled as he got back up to turn the wheel.

"what do you think we're doing!" Tails yelled over gunfire more Metarex kept coming they were getting closer to the other riverbed as soon they made it the Metarex was down and they went up the stairs and into the streets and saw streetlights and other lights under the highway bridge.

"Nicole, we crossed the bridge" Tails said through he's earpiece radio as they walked across the road.

"Copy, Checkpoints should be straight ahead" Nicole said through.

"Mandy how's it going at the stranded camp" Amy asked through the comms also stopped and waiting for answers.

"its boring this place is a dump food is bad also the people have been asking can I have your gun also like to share some food, where are you guys" Mandy said in frustration through the comms.

"look we're close to Checkpoint 1 just make sure the camp is safe or whatever Amy out" Amy said before coming off the comms as Delta Squad moved through under the highway bridge and they saw 2 mobians with guns and ammo supplies.

"hey come over here we got supplies" Stranded Citizen said as he waves he's hand to come closer.

"Franklin told us you were coming, stay under the light" Stranded Citizen 2 said before he was gonna move to the ammo the light above the Checkpoint went out.

"No!" Stranded Citizen yelled as the Kryll came down and swarmed on them ripping them apart they screamed until they died Delta Squad saw the whole thing even for Tails it was horrifying for him.

"Franklin this is Sticks" Sticks said through her comms in sadness.

"Hey, it's dark now, so you better watch it. The Kryll are probably out by now" Franklin said through comms.

"Yeah they are, Any they just killed the guys at Checkpoint 1"

"Damn, Yo Sticks, that means they're coming this way, Johnson check the lights!, Yo you better keep moving, Checkpoint 2 is up ahead they should be a building with lights on you can cut through there"

"Copy Franklin, Sticks out" Sticks said as the squad walked to the building Franklin mentioned.

"I've never seen anything so terrifying like that before" Tails said in horror as they cut through the building with lights on.

"don't worry Tails we got each other's back right girls" Sonic questioned as Amy and Sticks nodded as they left the building into the street they saw no streetlights on because they were broken they bits of fire a light but it won't they need more light to get across.

"how are we gonna get across if we step in the dark we're dead" Sticks questioned the others try to think of a plan Tails thought hard but he also saw a propane tank next to the fire which was in the middle of darkness also between the fire they are at so Tails pulls out he's pistol but before the others were gonna ask what he was doing he shot the tank and it exploded and lit a fire in the canister making light for them to cross Tails first toke a step in the light of the destroyed propane tank they walked to the other fire when he reached the other end he saw other propane tanks on the road also on the street and in debris in darkness also other fires which lit from cars or barrels.

"shoot any propane tanks you see in the dark it will make light to get across to the lights" Tails suggested as they walked across one at the time just so they can't walk in the dark.

"you know Tails people also need these Gas Tanks for fuel or to light fires" Amy said as Tails dropped he's head and shocked he's head and looked at Amy.

"but also they can be used to make light when you shoot them in time of a bad situation like this" Amy said as quickly and bit happliy so Tails won't get mad as she said Tails nodded correctly he prepared he's pistol to shoot the other propane tanks they carried on until they reached to the other end of the street reach leads left and right but left was blocked with debris so they head right and saw at the right end bit far down it the street was blocked with debris to also they was light from the building on the right side of the street.

"they is a building we could get through to Checkpoint 2" Amy suggested they worked on to shoot propane tanks again but then gunfire started from a gun emplacement with lights from above.

"get down!" Tails yelled as he and Sonic took cover at the piller and Amy and Sticks took cover on the back of the destroyed car also more Metarex appeared at the gun emplacement and fired at Delta Squad Amy pulled out her sniper and tried to aim at the Gun Mounter but the other Metarex seem to make matters worse as they tired to fire at her.

"Tails I can't get a clean shot!" Amy yelled as she kept trying even Sticks was having trouble by firing her weapon above her head without looking.

"shoot the propane tanks in the dark they next to bits of debris we can take cover at" Tails suggested they did as he said they continued until they got closer and wiped out the Metarex at the gun emplacement as soon it was done they walked to the building and through it until they reached the exit to the alleyway which lead to Checkpoint 2 they've got closer to the Checkpoint and they meet a Stranded Citizen who looked drunk and it gave Delta Squad disgusted faces.

"Hey! you state your name, Ha! Look at those foolish faces" The Drunked Stranded said jokingly.

"Franklin sent us" Tails said to the Drunk Stranded.

"heh I know that" The Drunked Stranded said jokingly again as Sticks got closer.

"we're looking for Chaps Gas Station" Sticks demanded as she got angry.

"Oh yeah? well good luck! ain't no lights between here and there I guess your doomed, huh"

"you think so" Sticks aimed her rifle at the Drunk Stranded.

"Well whatever, Go inside the building I'll run the lights" The Drunk Stranded said as he walks to the building to the light room.

"and keep us in contact through your old radio phone" Tails ordered before the Drunked Stranded disappeared and waved he's hand for whatever and enter the building to run lights Delta Squad goes through the entrance to the building.

* * *

Author's Notes: If you guys witness and problems when you click the Chapter 8 of this fanfic its because I'm trying to update its fanfic a bit


End file.
